Families Forever, Chapter four
Chapter four of Families Forever. Plot The axis fleet has come to its primary target: Hyena's Port, which was guarded by 37 mm Gun M1-artilleries, but this didn't faze the fleet one bit. While a Fairchild 22 Model C7-light-touring-plane flies over and assumes they're just putting on a show, the Maru-class-boats unleash their E13A-seaplanes which after passing the artilleries wreak havoc: the guns also being blasted by the ships and the 22-c7-plane flees for a new location out of complete fear. At a local airport, a Burnelli UB-14-civil-transport-plane was prepping to leave when the attacking E13As were seen, and the transport took off the second its pilot noticed, though the flying fleet above also saw it. "There goes another one" said a Thembrian aiming a gun at it, "let it go, it's only a civilian-plane, we can use it to deliver our message" Admiral Houndkoff advises, and indeed that Cunliffe-Owen Clyde Clipper would be a messenger, meanwhile the axis-aircraft-carriers have deployed their regime of Blohm & Voss P 194-tactical-bomber-planes to create more destruction, and get engaged by Vickers Jockey-planes, who struggle against the more advanced assassins. In Khan-Industries, Shere Khan was gazing across the city and watching one of his Hawker Henley-tug-planes give some training to some rookie-pilots, but his contented state gets interrupted. "Mister Khan Mister Khan" his old yes-man screams and running in, "what is it?" Khan demands slightly annoyed, "there's an attack on Hyena's Port sir" the yes-man notifies and this grabs Khan's attention: Hyena's Port had a Khan-facility and news of an attack alarmed him, but something didn't feel right about it, nevertheless he takes action, "have our available pilots ready, and get the Uslandian air-force to see if they can lend any bombers to me" he orders, "yes sir" the yes-man complies and heads off, while Khan also turns to the radio on his desk to send a message to any employees of his in or near Hyena's port to intercept axis radio-transmissions and find out what they're up to, after that he returned to gazing, watching the Henley and its students fly some more, "what are the Axis-Powers up to?" he asks himself: thinking it had something to do with his old friends/enemies living right in this very city. At the air force base, Kit was once again telling The Cloudkicker Family about an adventure of his: this one being his second visit to Skull Island and he was just finishing up. "...we paid them a brief visit and waved at each other, then we left, the end" he concludes and gets applauded again, this time by his adopted-family too while the Jungle-Aces and Skull-Islanders were busy tinkering an M2 half-track car when Ernie suddenly had an idea, "hey islanders, why don't you join our club?" he offers, "what club?" Jek asks, "we have a club we made as kids before the war: where you can join if you got to have an adventure and love airplanes" Oscar explains, "oh we've had some adventures before we met you" Jyn jokes, "and I like airplanes" Verdona adds, "you like all foreign technology" Donnie teases, "shut up turtle-eater" Verdona warns, "or what acid-spit?" Donnie mocks, but this was too far, "that's it" Verdona roars and tackles Donnie to the ground, much to Qi'ra's irritation, "excuse me for a moment" she says and went to break up the fight, but Wojtek beats her to it when he returns, "hey break it up, save it for your real enemies!" he orders and Verdona and Donnie obey, however everyone notice he looked anxious, "why so worked up?" Baloo asks, "there's been reports that Hyena's port is under attack" Wojtek screeches, "what!?" everyone else gasp, "ugh those monsters" Jen growls, "why would they attack Hyena's Port?" Rey wonders, "could be to cut off supplies between allies" Molly guesses, "where'd you get that from?" Rebecca asks, "the news" Molly shrugs, "of course" Rebecca moans as some North American XB-21-medium-bombers (the predecessor of the infamous B-25 Mitchell-bomber) taxi out and fly off, "and I'm guessing those are going to save Hyena's Port?" Ramón guesses, "yes, but Khan Industries will use them for that" Wojtek answers, "why would Khan want to have your planes?" Noland wonders, "apparently Khan has a facility in Hyena's port, which needs no explanation" Wojtek says, "I didn't know Khan-Industries had a building there" Clara says, "but clearly Khan is seeing it as a personal attack on his business, he has a habit of striking back when something of his is in trouble" Baloo suspects much to everyone else' awe, "wow Baloo, I didn't know you could be analytical" Riven remarks, "I know I get amazed too" Rebecca says, "so do I" Wildcat adds, "clearly the bad guys are up to something" Lenora suspects, "yes but what?" Gregory wonders, but they'll all find out soon. At a fleet of Allied-ships right outside the cliffs, the Fairey Seafox-plane returns and taxis near a Renown-class battlecruiser where it was picked up. "Did you find anything?" Unsinkable Sam asks the flamingo and blind salamander after they emerged, "we did see a fleet of axis-aircraft heading for Usland, but nothing more" the salamander answers, "a fleet of both ships and planes? this can't be a coincidence" Sam suspects, "what should we do sir?" asks the flamingo, "put all forces on high alert, we're going to Hyena's Port" Sam orders and all hands on deck get to work. Stay tuned for Families Forever, Chapter five Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction